


Forbidden Friends

by tailsbeth



Series: Reader-Insert (Riverdale) [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, F/F, Gen, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Y/n has made friends with the Southsiders but her girlfriend Cheryl isn't too happy about it. Y/n gets stuck between Cheryl and Sweet Pea and has to confess how she feels about Cheryl's behavior.(Tumblr request - I would love a Cheryl Blossom imagine where she and the reader are dating but they disagree on how Cheryl is treating the Southsiders. The reader has made friends with Sweet pea. And all of this causes a big fight!)





	Forbidden Friends

‘Hey gorgeous.’ Cheryl greeted me before placing a tender kiss on my lips. She sat by my side, sinking into the old couch. The school lounge was pretty busy with the new additions to the school. I’d come to like the Southsiders and had made a good friend in Sweet Pea. He was in my chemistry class and it turned out we had a very similar taste in music. Cheryl was less convinced however.

I slid my arm around her and she leaned into me a little closer.

‘How did your test go in French?’ I asked, she’d been so nervous and even blew me off the night before to study. She licked her cherry red lips before answering.

‘Okay, I guess. It better have went well if I had to sacrifice time with you.’

I smirked at her answer before kissing her slowly, I couldn’t have cared less about prying eyes. Her eyes were wide as we parted.

‘What was that for?’ She asked bewilderedly.

‘Just making up for lost time.’ We chuckled, as I slid my hand over hers. Her gaze scoped around the room and she let out a mumbled moan.

‘What’s wrong?’ I questioned, nudging my head into hers slightly.

‘This place is practically stuffed full. The Southsiders are causing nothing but trouble. I thought they’d be gone by now.’ Cheryl replied grumpily. I rolled my eyes; Cheryl had been on the war path the day the Southsiders arrived.

‘Babe, they’ll really not that bad. Have you even got to know one of them?’

She glared at me, a stare usually used upon the poor souls of Riverdale. I was suggesting something completely absurd according to Cheryl. The redhead had been changing her ways but it was a very slow process.

‘You’re adorable, y’know that? Like hell would I associate with those heathens.’

I let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed my temple.

‘I love you Cheryl but you do know you’re being ridiculous.’

She frowned at me, her chocolate eyes pleading for forgiveness. I noticed her glance turn to the right, her lips pursing suddenly. I turned around to see Sweet Pea enter the lounge, his friends Fangs and Toni behind him. I caught his eye, giving him a brief smile. He started to head over to our couch but slowed down when he saw Cheryl sit up behind me. He raised his eyebrows, somewhat surprised to see the redhead.

‘This is not who I expected to be your girlfriend.’ Sweet Pea spluttered out, while Fangs and Toni made themselves comfortable on an armchair, both watching us curiously. Before I could even speak, Cheryl stood up.

‘Excuse me, what makes you think you can talk to my girlfriend?’ She may have been much shorter than Sweet Pea but with the help of some heels and that Blossom confidence, she stood tall.

‘I can talk to whoever like, Blossom.’ Sweet Pea retorted, his fists bunching. Fangs started edge away from his seat, ready to dive in if necessary.

‘Cheryl, calm down.’ I intervened, placing myself between the two, probably not so wisely.

‘Y/n, they need to know their place. They are scum.’ Her tone was vindictive; this was the side of Cheryl I liked the least.

‘You better keep her in check y/n, I’m not afraid to hit a girl.’ Sweet Pea threatened, I turned to see Toni smirk out of the corner of my eye. I gave Sweet Pea a pleading glance before hearing a gasp behind me. I turned back to Cheryl, she was practically twitching with rage. I placed my hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to cool off.

‘Cheryl, calm down. Sweet Pea’s cool, he’s in my chemistry class. We got talking and he likes all those indie bands that you think are weird. He can come to gigs with me, I won’t have to drag you along anymore. I know how much you hate them.’ I hoped I could ramble on long enough to distract her and calm her down. The room had gone quiet, all eyes on us. They all wanted to see what Cheryl would do next.

‘Really y/n? You think that lame excuse is going to make me forget where they come from or who they are?’ Cheryl snapped at me, her hands on her hips. I could feel the anger rising in me, I’d held it in too long.

‘My lame excuse? You’re one to talk.’ I huffed back, folding my arms over. I could barely look Cheryl in the eyes.

‘What? I-’

‘Actually just save it Cheryl, I’ve heard too much shit from you about the Southsiders. I thought you’d changed.’ My eyes were filling with tears with every word.

Her shoulders sloped down as her face softened, a frown forming on her lips. She reached out with her hand but I pulled away.

‘Y/n, I’m sorry…’

I wiped my eyes as I shook my head at her. I walked out the lounge, everyone staring at me, shocked expressions on all their faces. Once I was out the door, I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in a cubicle. As soon as nobody could see me, the tears came flooding out. I slide down the door, the floor felt cold as I reached it. I knew Cheryl had a temper but I was fed up of her taking her anger out on innocent people. I wanted to believe so much there was room for her to change.

‘Y/n, are you in there? Please talk to me.’

I recognised her voice, it was shaking.

‘Cheryl, just- lea- leave me- alone.’ I managed to get the words out between sobs. I felt her sit on the other side of the door, the bottom of her back touching mine a little. I flinched at the touch.

‘I can’t though. That’s not how this works y/n.’

I furrowed my brows, I didn’t understand what she was getting at. To my right, she placed her hand under the door. All I wanted to do was intertwine my fingers with hers but my tears told me not to.

‘What do you mean Cheryl? This isn’t time for your mind games.’ I snipped through the door. I could hear a slight sigh.

‘We’re together. That means we work through everything together.’ She emphasised the word together. An occasional sniffle came from the other side.

‘I need help y/n. I’m sorry for what I said. I think we both know I’ve been denying a lot of things. It was just easier to blame the Southsiders I guess.’

I closed my eyes and inhaled her words, her apology. This was the Cheryl I fell in love with. The one who understood herself and was honest and upfront. I looked down at her porcelain hand.

‘Okay. I’m with you.’ I intertwined my fingers with hers as I spoke. I smiled as she squeezed my hand. She spoke again in a slightly hushed voice.

‘Together. That’s how we work.’

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Ao3 so I’m in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:  
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat


End file.
